


you always do

by adlerobsessed



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M, Smut, have I mentioned these two are bad for each other?, my god these two are dysfunctional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adlerobsessed/pseuds/adlerobsessed
Summary: and whoever falls in love first?loses.a stolen moment between Asriel and Marisa
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	you always do

The rain splatters harshly onto the cobbled streets, which are already becoming the beds of streams, water gushing through the cracks and gaps. Marisa shivers, pulling her coat tighter around her and shifting her hold on the black umbrella, as she tries to spot the hotel sign through the shimmering cascade of water.

It’s her daemon that spots it first, a jubilant cry escaping from his jaws as he extends one golden hand to point at a dimly lit door, before jumping off her shoulder completely and rushing towards it, the distance stretching between them. She doesn’t increase her pace, calmly striding towards the door, taking great care when walking up the slippery tiled steps, especially in those _heels_.

She pushes the door open, immediately lowering her umbrella and shaking it thoroughly before closing it. Her daemon has already gone on ahead of her and leapt onto the oak desk in the lobby, startling the unsuspecting woman manning it, her dozing daemon, which had the form of a terrier, starting upwards in a fright. She curses inwardly, thinking to herself.

Still, after an easy well placed smile, the woman is at ease, happily handing Marisa the extra key to the room. “The gentleman has already arrived, madam, and has been here for quite some time,” she informs her, leading her up several fights of stairs, ”He told us not to disturb him, however, I was wondering whether there was anything you needed, before I closed the place for the night?”

Marisa smiles sweetly and laughs lightly. “Oh, don’t worry yourself, I’m sure everything is in order. Thank you.” Her last statement is clearly a dismissal, which the woman quickly understands, as she rapidly vanished back down the stairs. Marisa played with the key in her hand, ran her hand through her slightly damp hair so as to rearrange it, before finally placing it in the lock, twisting it and entering the room.

A wave of heat hits her, easing the chill in her bones that she’d only begun to notice now. She heard the crackling and spitting of an animated fire and laughs quietly to herself. Even down in the relative warmth of his homeland, _that man_ couldn’t resist making a roaring fire. She shrugs off her coat, hanging it on the back of the white painted door, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to warm them up. She turns around, steps into the room and there he is.

When he’d been introduced as a lord by her husband, Marisa had laughed, as how could this wild and unruly man possibly be that. And yet, she soon saw his command over people, over words and over ideas. The strength behind his movements, the arrogance behind that cursed smile. Even now, lounging in an armchair and reading some leather bound book, sheer power radiated from him.

He doesn’t bother to look up as she approaches, instead calmly turning the page and continuing to read. He would have appeared completely _indifferent_ if it wasn’t for the snow leopard at his feet, who’s great head lifted from her paws as her daemon all but darted to her. She nuzzles her head against his and even looks up at Marisa, bowing her head in welcome.

She comes closer to him until her shadow blocks the glowing light that previously had engulfed him. He still makes no acknowledgement of her, his calloused finger trailing the printed words, brows furrowed in deep thought. She sighs, folding her arms and begins to drum her fingers, irritation creeping in. If he thought he could summon _her_ and expect her to play along with his little games, he was wrong.

“What are you reading? It _must_ be riveting.” The ice in her voice would’ve made any other man immediately crumble at her feet.

“A scholar, from the university of Copenhagen, has written a new paper, concerning the patterns of ice in Lapland.” He states neutrally, before adding, “ _Fascinating_.”

She hums in amusement, managing to sit on one of the arms of his chair, and lets one arm wrap around his shoulder and the other entwine itself into his hair. “It must be, to keep you distracted this long from me.”

He laughs, a cruel, sharp sound, and idly turns another page. “Don’t flatter yourself, Mrs Coulter. There are many things in this world that my interest in _you_ pales to in comparison.”

Her fingers become claws, nails digging into his scalp and twisting his hair. She can’t help but smile wickedly at his hiss of pain as she continues to pull tighter. She suddenly lets go and steps back up, wandering over to the fire. She turns around, hands resting easily on her hips, waiting expectantly.

He finally looks up at her, eyes glittering with savageness, and _oh_ , that nearly sends her running into his arms, like her daemon, who is conversing with Stelmaria, quite uncharacteristically. She manages to steel herself, continuing to hold her position by the fire. He makes no effort to approach.

“Clearly, there’s something irritating you. Are you going to tell me, or do you intend to waste even more of my precious time?” He huffs, letting his eyes fall back down. She frowns. It’s unlike him to sulk.

“You’re late.”

“Hardly.”

“ _At least an hour_.” He counters, finally slamming down that accursed book onto a side table.

“There was nothing I could, Edward insisted on me remaking at that blasted rally until the end and it’s hardly likely that I could’ve convinced him to let me abandon him on such an important outing.”

Silence.

She glares at him and soon turned to face the door. “Fine, if you’re going to behave in that way,” she snaps, making her towards it, “I might as well go back to Edward, at least he’ll wa-“

She barely heard him surge out of his chair and then he has her pinned in his arms, quickly slamming her back into a wall. His eyes sear into hers, his hands having an iron grip on her, leaving her breathless.

“ _Don’t mention that name_.” She sees the tightness in his jaw and _oh_ , the restraint in his voice sends rivers of heat down her body.

“Why?” She murmurs softly, almost tauntingly. “What will you do? Hurt me?” She leans in closer, her mouth brushing his ear. “ _Fuck me?_ ”

He grabs her jaw, slamming her head back into the wall, and, before she has time to recover, smashes his lips onto hers. It’s more teeth than tongue, a battle for dominance, power and control. She catches his bottom lip and without hesitation bites down. Warm and metallic, blood coats her tongue, dizzying her senses.

He withdraws instantly, hissing, his hand leaving her jaw to immediately cover his lip. He looks at her, fires burning in his eyes.

He rips the skirt of her dress easily as she expertly unbuckles his belt and then his trousers. He reaches through the tattered remains to remove her underwear, swearing under his breath when he realises how wet she is. He pulls them down, helping them off her, before thrusting into her so unexpectedly, she can’t help but moan into his ear, letting her hands tangle themselves in his hair again.

 _Oh_ , if only it weren’t so easy to give into him, if only she’d had more control. It was too easy to lose herself in him and she hated him for it. But then, he began to move inside of her and suddenly she found herself letting words, that would normally have her blushing red, spill out of her mouth. She sees him smirk at that and suddenly she’s _seething_. She rakes her nails over his neck, his back and any single piece of flesh she find unmarred and untouched by her.

Still, she can’t ignore the rising heat in her belly and suddenly he lifts both of her legs, so they’re wrapped around him, and as he thrusts into her, she almost screams as he goes deeper into her. She bites her lips, refusing to let a sound emerge, and burrows her head into his neck in the hopes that he won’t see what he’s doing to her.

She tries to snake one hand down to her core, in hopes of relieving some of the unbearable tension, but he quickly catches it, letting one leg drop, and slams it above her head. He presses his head against hers, his groans being felt as vibrations rather than being heard by her.

“Marisa, I’ve waited two weeks to see you, to talk to you, _to bed you_.” His voice is hoarse and thick with lust, sending shivers down Marisa’s spine, not helped by the burning wet kisses he was leaving along her jaw. “For once, _just let me_.”

She opens her mouth to argue and his lips are on hers. She can’t help but respond, her one free arm wrapping tighter around his neck, eyes falling shut, as she tries to have him closer in every way. He suddenly lets her arm go and she opens her eyes again, only to have to immediately stifle a cry as his fingers began to circle her sensitive folds. He continued to thrust into her, one hand keeping her hips moving with his while the other toyed with her clit.

She hears her own ragged deep breaths and wonders how she has fallen _this far_ , when he hits just the right angle and she suddenly falls apart. She claws at his shoulders, teeth biting his tongue as she muffles her cries with a kiss. The wave of pleasure mounts until she feels herself clench around him and suddenly her knees give way, with only his arms keeping her on her feet.

However, her own finish sends him spiralling over the edge, his head burrowed into her neck and she feels him shudder into her before stilling completely, one last wanton moan being spoken into her shoulder blades.

They both slide onto the floor, still wrapped in each other’s arms and theirs lips hungrily claiming the other.

“I’ve missed you.” It’s murmured into her neck, so faintly that she almost thought she’d imagined it. She merely smiles, although inwardly she is jubilant at her victory over him, and she tilts his head back.

“ _You always do_.”


End file.
